


On the Internet

by Drhair76



Series: Suaimhneas---(Peace, Tranquility, quiet, rest.) [11]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex Standall Will need a hug, Alex and Jessica and not together, Gen, Hannah Baker needs a hug, Hannah'a point of view, Jessica Davis needs a hug, none of them are gonna get one, not a fix it, set in season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Hannah's thoughts when Jessica called her to talk at Monets.





	On the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 13 Reasons why or and characters associated with the show.

When Jess asked Hannah to meet her at Monets she was admittedly a little bit excited. 

Being dumped by your two best friends one at a time only to have them get with each other hurt. But being needed was nice. Even if Jess only wanted to vent about what was going wrong in her life. 

Hannah sat down in her chair, happy to see Jessica across from her. Alex wasn't there, but Hannah didn't really expect him to be. He did trade up, upgraded to Justin Foley and Zach Dempsey which confused the hell out of Hannah but whatever. Jess was here, and things could go back to normal. 

It would be just like pressing the reset button. 

Hannah placed her hand on the table and in a sympathetic voice asked, "F.M.L?" 

As soon as Jessica opened her mouth Hannah knew that the reset button had not been pressed. It seemed that Jessica was content to press the fast forward button even though Hannah didn't get to see the starting scene. 

"I should've known. I know the rumors Hannah." 

A sick feeling slithered into Hannah's stomach. She slowly pulled her hand off the table and into her lap as she struggled to grasp hold onto the conversation. 

"Well, you can't know rumors. You can hear them, but you can't know them." Hannah said this with a friendly smile, but Jessica didn't even look at Hannah's face. 

"We were friends. How could you betray me like that?" When Jessica finally looked at her, it was a look full of anger and betrayal. 

"Like what?" Hannah asked. "What did I do?" 

"Is it you and Alex now?" 

"No! How could you even--Of course not." 

Hannah knows girls who would try and break up a couple just because they were bitter, or try and seduce another girl's boyfriend because they were jealous and Hannah was not that girl. 

The relationship of the three people changed for sure, but it wasn't anything that Hannah did. Nor was there anything Hannah could've done to stop it. It was pretty clear that even if though they were all still friendly, Jessica and Alex didn't want Hannah there anymore. 

"He likes you, you like him. I'm the one who's out." Hannah summed up easily. It definitely hurt to say this out loud but Hannah knew that it was true. 

Just the same way that she knew they were cute together. 

"Yeah," Jessica scoffed. "And that pissed you off didn't it?" 

Hannah couldn't lie. It was one of the first rules that the trio made when they started their group. No lying. 

"Yeah, I mean, a little." She admitted. "It made me sad. Why didn't you just tell me?" 

"Maybe I was afraid of something like this." 

Now when Hannah replied, her voice had a little bite to it. She was getting tired of Jessica's vague blanket statements about things she had no clue about. It was easy to see that Jessica hadn't called Hannah to rekindle their friendship, she just wanted to argue. 

Jessica reached into her bag and pulled out a folded crumpled piece of paper. She slammed it down on the table and stood. 

Hannah immediately grabbed the paper and unfolded it. Disgust and anger were her first two feelings as she scanned the paper but when she found her name in Alex's handwriting there was a split second of pride before her common sense washed it away.

This wasn't a complement. This was nauseating. 

She sucked in a little breath when she saw Jessica's name on the list. But then something cleared. She could use this, they both had a common enemy.

"Jess, come on. You know this doesn't mean anything." 

"Don't act innocent." Jessica snapped. 

"But I am innocent, I had _nothing_ to do with this. Alex did this on his own." 

_'Come on Jess, can't you see? Why would I do this? Open your eyes.'_

"He just broke up with me on his own?" And now Jessica's voice was filled with tears. Hannah gaped at her for a second, she hadn't known they broke up. 

In her mind, Jess and Alex were still together and Alex was being dumb and Jess thought Hannah was the reason. Apparently Jessica thought that Hannah had broke them up, using her _ass_. 

"I didn't know you broke up." 

Jessica looked heartbroken for a second. She couldn't seem to face the idea that Alex broke up with her because he wanted to, so she swallowed and continued to speak. 

"I'll just say this: enjoy it. 'Cause you will won't you? Cause that's what sluts do."  

It was interesting just how different it felt hearing that word come from Jessica rather than Bryce Walker. With Bryce, the word was a lie, completely and truly. A rumor made up by a picture that was taken in innocence that got twisted. 

But with Jess, it was a trusted friend, someone who had told her there was no need to explain her story, cause fuck Justin Foley. They way she said it was personal, it was angry, it was painful. And Hannah couldn't help but wonder if it was true. 

"Fuck you." Hannah said, holding back her own tears. 

And when Jessica reared back to slap Hannah across the face, she didn't move. She gasped and took the hit, hoping that maybe, maybe if Jess got all her anger out they could fix their relationship. 

But as Hannah placed a hand on her red, stinging cheek, and looked into Jessica's tearfilled eyes, she could see those tears weren't for her. Those tears were not for lost friendship, or a ridiculous boy, they were for herself. They were for a rumor that wasn't even true, and a friendship that wasn't even real. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy. I'm back.   
> Finals week was kicking my butt so I couldn't post as much as I wanted to, but now it summer break and all my ideas and be put onto paper! (Or...word doc?)


End file.
